One Day
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Zander and Stevie aspire to be in the Tech Crew, but it's so prestigious, barely anyone qualifies. But one day, they break into the crew's lab, and mess around with one of the machines, and are transported to another time. Will they be able to get back? Or will they be forced to stay in the past? One-shot! Sorry If it isn't as good as my other work :/


**Hey... Sorry It's been a while eh? **

**Well, this one-shot was actually used as an English assignment, which is why it might seem a little boring :/**

**But hey, I felt bad that it's been so long since i wrote something, so I thought that I might as well put this story up.**

**Gravity 5 doesn't exist, and many changes may have been made, but names are kept the same... I hope you guys don't hate it too much :P**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes made :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Day<strong>

A long time ago, the humans had to do everything themselves. They would have to go cook their own food, drive themselves around, do their own laundry? Hah, not nowadays.

It is now June 26th, 2088. We've found all cures to every known disease, stood on the sun, revealed supernatural characters like vampires and ghosts, and so much more. Technology has changed and improved so quickly, leaving us with no worries of the future. No wars have occurred for decades, and violence and crime is becoming very rare.

But... something always feels off. How could life be so perfect? I live alone with my grandma, and she always keeps telling me about how hard life was back in 2005. There was disease, poverty... much different than life now. Everyone had enough to eat, enough to drink, a roof over their heads; no one was suffering.

_Ring, ring, ring!_ My cell phone starts ringing. "Stevie Baskara is requesting a hologram call." My phone repeats.

"Accepted," I say, gathering my things before school started. The large face of my best friend, Stevie, pops up in front of me. She had a wide smile on her face, as usual. She was waving. I could see her surroundings, and they resembled the outside of my house...

"Hey, Zander, I'm outside. Are you coming or not?" She asks impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out."

I get to the front door. "Turn on security system, and find me my green shoes, please."

A robotic arm pops out of the wall and an opening in the floor opens up. The arm reaches into the opening, and a few second later, it comes back out, holding my pair of shoes.

"Thanks!" I say before running out the door. Stevie was on her phone, sitting on a chair on my driveway. Once she saw me, she got up, and said a few commands to her phone. The chair she was once sitting on folds into a small cube, and is sucked up by her phone.

"Ready?" She asks. Nodding, I flip a small switch on my shoes, which starts rolling me to school. Laughing, Stevie does the same.

We finally got to school in 5 minutes. We flip back the switches on our shoes, and walk up to the front door of our school, Brewster High. All the kids are on their phones, which is kind of depressing to see. Everyone was probably on a social media sight, playing a game, or looking up the cheats for the next science test. Despite the drastic change in technology, we still had to learn things the old fashioned way; school. It isn't too bad though; I actually like learning. One day, our smart phones might explode or something and none of us would know what to do, except cry, probably.

But, there is one group in particular that sometimes makes me want to rip my hair out. And that's the Tech Crew.

The Tech Crew is a club where only certain people can join. You need to have the highest grades in school, a passion for technology, and a bunch of other stuff I qualify for. Ever since 9th grade, I aspired to be in that group. I wanted to help make cool robots, games, and other stuff. I keep trying to get in, but they never notice me. Even when they do notice my existence, they just brush me off, like I'm some speck of dust. Well, Zander Robbins is NOT a speck of dust. I will be in that group, even if it means skipping gaming hours.

At lunch, Stevie followed me to their lab. Every club in the school got a whole room for themselves, and the Tech Crew nested in the biggest one. As we approached the door, I could look through the glass of the door, and see all the cool stuff they had in there, a large locker-like structure in the corner. Stevie, much like me, wanted to be in the club too. So when I hatched up this plan, she insisted on joining in.

I bring out my phone, opening an app to help hack into the security system, and open the door for me, without sounding an alarm the crew had put in.

_Click! _We were in!

We look around the large room. There were so many tools in here. On one of the several computers in the middle of the room, info about their latest invention was on the screen. Wow, for a bunch of Tech geniuses, these guys were dumb. At the top of the file, it was titled 'Time Machine.'

Wow... a time machine?! Not even the best scientists in the state could figure out how to do that!

Stevie was roaming around the room, touching all the things left on the table.

I hear people walking down the hallway, and mumbled talking. As the people got closer, I could hear Nelson, the representative of the club, and Kevin, the co-rep. The rest of the members, Craig, Molly, Grace, and Kacey were there too.

"Hey, Kev, did you forget to turn on the security system?" Nelson asks.

"No, I never forget..."

Oh no! If we don't hide, we'll be caught for sure! Then we'll never get into the club! We had to find somewhere to hide. I frantically started looking for a hiding spot. Hiding under a table? Nope. Covered by the curtains? No...

The locker-like structure seemed like the only place. I grabbed Stevie's wrist, and pulled her into the machine. It was pretty spacious.

We were just in time, because once we closed the door to the machine, they entered.

"I bet someone broke in." I heard Nelson say. "No! No one would be stupid enough to mess with us!" Kevin said in a conceited tone. I groan while listening to the conversation. These guys were pretty confident about themselves.

"Hey Nelson, do you want to try testing out the time machine now?" I hear Kacey ask. He replies with a "Yeah, sure," and I hear him getting closer to our hiding spot.

"Zander, what do we do?" Stevie whispers, panicking. I shush her, and try to make out what's happening outside this machine. I hear a button being pressed, and the machine starts shaking. What was happening!? I was in a panic, and banging the sides of the machine, but I guess they couldn't hear me. Were we in a time machine?! Buttons and switches begin flashing, and I'm at a loss for words. I shut my eyes, and didn't open them for a while.

When I open my eyes, I was still in the machine. I slowly sit up, looking around. Where was Stevie? I open the door to the machine, and I see a large field of wheat blowing in the wind. There were women in some sort of olden style outfit. They look a lot like the ladies shown in history class. I see Stevie looking around too. I guess she was just as confused as I was.

"Zander, do you know where the heck we are?! Why are these ladies wearing such funny clothes?" She asks, trying to use her cell phone.

"I have no idea... Can you look it up?"

"I'm trying... But I can't connect to the internet... What place doesn't have WiFi?!"

"Let's try asking around... Maybe we can find someone that can help us."

We walk away from the time machine, and see a small village not too far away. This didn't look like regular houses. These houses seemed to be made of stone, and poorly carved too. The walls weren't even smooth!

A young girl running down the gravel road was holding a small basket of bread. We stopped to talk to her.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked politely. Wow, this girl had better manners than any of the kids in our generation.

"Hi, little girl," Stevie said quietly, "Do you know where I can find WiFi?"

"WiFi? I do not know what that might be... But would you like to buy some bread?"

"Sure..." Stevie agrees. "Do you accept debit?"

"What is that?" The little girl grabs Stevie's phone, and runs off, throwing a piece of bread to her. Stevie runs after her, but I grab a hold of her arm before she gets too far.

"That little brat just stole my cell phone! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Let's just brainstorm. We have to figure out how to get out of this time."

"Let's just go back to the time machine. I'm sure that if it can take us to the past, it should be able to take us back to the present." I shake my head in agreement, but notice something. We have no idea where we are, or where the time machine was. What were we going to do!? It was getting dark, and we couldn't stay outside any longer. We knocked on the door of a small house, a faint glow coming from the window.

A short man, who looked familiar, opened the door, behind him a small child. He greeted us graciously, and invited us inside.

We talked for a few minutes, explaining our situation. Oddly, they all seemed to understand the terms we were using, like WiFi, and time machine. When we were done explaining, he just rubbed his forehead, chuckling to himself.

"You children have gotten here the same way as I have." He said. No wonder he was so familiar looking... He must have been that guy that went missing after testing out one of his inventions! Stuff like that happened pretty frequently in our time.

"Well, you kids are lucky, because I have some batteries that should help take you back." The man said with a smile. "Call me Charles, by the way."

"Okay... Charles," Stevie said in a funny tone. "Don't you want to go back as well?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "It's quite alright. I'm fond of living in this simple life, where you work for yourself. It's much more eye-opening than working on computers or having robots do the work for you."

"So Charles, do you think you can help find our time machine? We came here to the village in search for someone who could help, and we forgot where it was." I asked. Hopefully he would know where a large field of wheat was.

"Yes, of course. Tell me where it is, and I should be able to help."

"We were by a field of wheat."

"That's where I was transported! Okay, we shall leave in the morning. For now, get some rest, children. It's pretty far, and we don't have special shoes to help make the trip shorter."

Charles brought us to a small barn, where cattle, chickens and sheep were.

"Sorry, but you two are going to have to try and sleep here."

Stevie groans, and tries sleeping on a small pile of hay. I find a small box like container, and plop into a comfortable sleeping position. Before I drift off, I feel something funny against my cheek. I open my eyes to see a huge cow licking me. Startled, I jump out of the box like container.

Charles, who was laughing behind the cow, said, "You were sleeping in a feeding bin, boy."

Stevie giggles, as I feel blood rushing to my face. Charles leaves us in darkness, the only noise being those of the animals. I was so tired, and my eyelids became heavy as dumbbells.

The next morning, Charles woke us up at what felt like 5 in the morning.

"Before we head off, I need to do the daily rounds of feeding the animals, and I need you two to help." Charles went to the back of the barn, and came back out with a pitchfork, animal feed, and buckets.

I reach into the back of my pocket, with Stevie glaring at me. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She asks in a low, cold voice.

"What? I'm going to help"

Charles shook his head. He took my phone out of my hands. "You two have been much too used to technology... You need to learn to do things hands-on, and not by pressing little buttons."

He hands the bucket and animal feed to Stevie, who was told to go feed the chickens. He took a hold of my sleeve, and dragged me outside to a small fenced in area, where the larger animals were grazing. "Kid, I need you to bring the cattle inside. It will rain tonight, and I can't have them out here."

He hands me a pitchfork, and watches me try my best not to look foolish. But Stevie wasn't doing any better; I saw her being chased by the chickens.

We were tasked with other things too, like milk the cows, groom the animals, sheer the sheep... It was tiring. When we were done, we were off to find the time machine.

"There! It's the time machine!" Stevie runs towards it, followed by me, trying to catch up to her.

Charles inserts a large battery, and once he inserted it, the whole machine starts shaking again. It was juat waiting for us to get in to take us back.

"Hey, Stevie," I say. She looks at me with happy eyes. "I think I want to stay here. I can learn more here, like Charles."

Stevie just stares at me in disbelief. "Are you insane?! We were barely here for a day!"

"I know... but this might be much better than living in the present, where all we can do is rely on technology." She gives me a frown.

"Zander," Charles says in a gentle voice. "You can come back anytime. Wait for when you're older... You couldn't even handle a day's work. You have your whole life ahead of you too... You guys have technology for a reason; to make life easier. So don't let that go to waste... You can contribute, and make it easier for generations to come! Just don't get too sucked into those video games."

Sadly, I nod. I actually wanted to stay here.

"Thanks, Charles!" We say to him, as we get into the machine. The machine shakes even more violently than before, and we pass out.

When we wake up, we are on the floor in the Tech Crew lab. The members of the club gather around us, glaring. Oddly, Nelson was smirking.

"How dare you! I bet you were trying to steal our time machine plans!" Molly says rudely.

Nelson glares at her, causing her to be quiet. He steps up to Stevie and I, the smirk back on his face. He flipped his hair, obviously trying too hard to look cool, and said "You two are pretty impressive for breaking into our lab, using the time machine, and actually being able to get back."

Stevie and I nod, still a little bit confused. "We have a proposal," Nelson says in a profound tone. "We would like you two to join the Tech Crew. It's only logical to have our best in this club. We've already gone over your records, and the both of you have surprisingly above average grades."

Before I could respond, Stevie pipes up. "No thank you."

I, along with everyone else, stare at her in awe.

"But... Don't you want to-"

"No. I think I'll start my own club, one that doesn't have such high standards. I'll make one for anyone that wants to can join." And with that, she walks out of the room.

Flash forward a year and the Tech Crew are disbanded.

Stevie did start her own club, one that doesn't involve having high grades or anything. Most of the school was already in the club, even the old members of the Tech Crew. Stevie actually made me co-founder. The time machine is collecting dust in the corner of the room, and no one even cares about it anymore. But I still do. I'm still planning on going back into the past one day. One day...

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review,<strong>

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too! **

**:) :D**


End file.
